


The Advantage of Dynamics

by Tronnie



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Omegaverse, also jack/zz if you squint, jealous shao fei, yeah i'm gonna be the one to go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: "You’d never believe he’s an omega,” Jack said shaking his head with a smile after TangYi had walked away.





	The Advantage of Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd see the day, but it seems like I'm actually here writing ABO for HIStory3. Yeah, not even sorry! Might want to familiarize yourself with ABO if you're new to it or this will just confuse you :) As always, comments are loved!

"You’d never believe he’s an omega,” Jack said shaking his head with a smile after TangYi had walked away. 

“A _what?_ ” ShaoFei looked at Jack like he was crazy. He could still feel the heat from the other man’s hand in his after he had cooly thanked him and arranged their next date in front of several of his men. TangYi _radiated_ alpha energy, at least in the way he acted if not in the way he scented. 

It had come up only briefly in ShaoFei’s detailed research of TangYi as just another box to check next to height and weight, but actually ShaoFei hadn’t given it much thought; had just assumed TangYi was a beta because scent-wise he was so neutral. Though it was typical for prominent gang leaders to be alphas, strong willed betas weren’t unheard of.

“It’s true,” said Jack, after Zhi De had followed TangYi out and it was just the two of them. “He doesn’t hide it, just doesn’t advertise it either. It adds an element of mystery sometimes.” 

“Mystery? How?” ShaoFei looked back the way TangYi had left. That man had more mystery in his pinky finger than anyone ShaoFei had ever met. More than even he had been able to uncover in four years.

“He’s on strong suppressants all the time. Only ever stops them if he can use it to his advantage.”

“What do you mean?” ShaoFei asked. 

Jack eyed him for a moment, then shrugged, idly flipping his switchblade. “Well, for example, if he’s going to meet with a rival boss he’ll strategically plan it for when he’s in heat. Then he’ll drop the suppressants and show up just when he’s most irresistible—actually when he’s like that no one here can even drive him, he has to drive himself. 

“Then it’s pretty much just what you’d expect with a mouthwatering omega sauntering into a pack of alphas!” Jack laughed at the memory of it. “One time he walked in and this guy’s bodyguards immediately all started tearing at each other, some even going after their boss! Ah, it was a thing of beauty. Made easy work for me after. 

“Or, if he’s meeting an alpha boss one on one, drowning them with pheromones makes them very easy to manipulate and open to persuasion. Two years ago he got a good size piece new of territory that way—with a safe house and everything!”

ShaoFei was impressed, despite himself. He would never have thought to manipulate biology like that. TangYi was not someone to take lightly.

He thought about how TangYi might smell to him; how TangYi might effect _him_. And what, if anything, his own scent does to TangYi.

“Between you and me, alpha to alpha,” Jack said with a conspiratorial wink, breaking into ShaoFei’s thoughts, “I wouldn’t want to be the alpha that gets caught in his snare—that tries to handle him—even if he was the sexiest omega for miles.”

ShaoFei was confused at that. It didn’t make sense to him; he couldn’t stop thinking about wanting to be that alpha. He also bristled at the mere suggestion that Jack might find TangYi sexy, even though the other man obviously didn’t mean it. It was like, now that he knew TangYi was an omega, his instincts were kicking in and making him newly possessive. 

Jack laughed and raised his hands in submission (though not true submission, ShaoFei noticed, as his knife was still in his hand and his chin stayed firmly down). “Relax! I’m serious, I’m not interested. I’ve got my sights set on a much sweeter omega.”

-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-

“How do I smell to you?”

TangYi rolled his eyes. Jack must have told him. “I’m trying to work, ShaoFei.”

“No, answer me! I can’t tell anything with you, but you can with me. You’re unreadable like this and that’s exactly how you want it, isn’t it?” ShaoFei sniffed again for good measure, or out of habit, and huffed in annoyance when he couldn’t get anything from it. “Maybe I should start taking suppressants too, to even the playing field.”

The thought of that was awful to TangYi. He would never admit it, but he loved ShaoFei’s scent. From the first time he’d caught it four years ago it had become a vital part of him. He wanted to glare at him for even suggesting it, but instead he said impassively: “That’s ridiculous. You know why I do it.”

ShaoFei stormed on. “And who helps you through your heats? Is it that Andy? No wait,” ShaoFei paused, “Andy's an omega…”

ShaoFei must have somehow forgotten—Andy was _undeniably_ omega. He flaunted his gender and sometimes even came out to the club in heat. It just proved how unappealing ShaoFei found the other man. TangYi smiled quietly at that. 

“Sometimes,” said TangYi, answering his question. It wasn’t unheard of for an omega to help another omega through their heat. ShaoFei knew this, of course. TangYi just wanted to watch him sputter.

But TangYi wasn’t through rendering him speechless. “Once, it was Jack.”

“ _What?!_ ”

-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-

ShaoFei stormed into the garden where he was told he’d find Jack. And sure enough, the other alpha was lounging on one of the pool deck chairs, smiling as he talked on his phone. 

“…just let me try. It’s what your grandmother would want!” Jack said happily into his phone, laughing at the response he got back. “C’mon, you’d be _perfect!_ ”

“ _Jack!_ ” ShaoFei yelled, not caring one bit about interrupting whatever the hell this was. “You fucked TangYi through a heat?!”

Jack looked at him with wide eyes. “Let me call you back…” He pocketed his phone. “That’s not exactly something to be shouting from the rooftops, buddy.” His smile was a quiet, dangerous thing, but ShaoFei didn’t care.

“I don’t care. Tell me.”

Jack studied him. After a pause, he shrugged. “Fine. Boss must’ve told you. Guess he doesn’t care if you know.”

Jack got up and sauntered down a pathway further into the yard, further out or ear shot, forcing ShaoFei to follow him. 

“Boss Tang Guo Dong called me one night when the two of them were on the balcony. TangYi must’ve been off his suppressants at the time ‘cause when I got out there he was lousy with heat. I don’t really know what happened before I got there—maybe he came wandering out to find Boss Tang because of it; he’d be a good man for the job. But Boss Tang didn’t want to be the one for that and so he quickly called me to step in.

Jack smiled knowingly at him. “Remember how I was telling you about his effect on a group of alphas? When I first smelled him that night, man, for a second I almost lost my mind and tried to go after Boss Tang because he was standing a step closer to him! Almost—I didn’t—I wouldn’t be here today if I had!” 

Jack shouted this last at ShaoFei as he ran away. He _really_ didn’t want to hear any more about that night between the two of them.

-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-

TangYi hadn’t said anything after ShaoFei had kissed him and bared his heart on the rooftop. ShaoFei waited through the silence; maybe TangYi would just walk away and never say anything and leave him here alone. Maybe he didn’t want ShaoFei. He shook those thoughts from his head. He could wait for his answer, but there was one thing that he needed to know.

“TangYi, you don’t have to answer me now. I can wait. But will you do one thing for me?” ShaoFei knew TangYi felt guilty about what had happened to him, and he looked up at the taller man hopefully. “I want to know the real you. Please, come off your suppressants so I can see you, smell you—the real you.”

When TangYi came bursting into his hospital room as they were leaving, the first thing ShaoFei noticed was his scent. Something so ever-present in everything but which was always absent when it came to TangYi.

“TangYi!” The surprise on his face and in his voice was naked to the world. But for the first time ever, ShaoFei saw TangYi and could read his emotions too. 

It had been almost two days since ShaoFei had asked for it, and now scent rolled off TangYi as if it were just for him. It described his feelings and emotions and mood, it perfectly illustrated everything that was TangYi, and as soon as it reached ShaoFei, it filled him and lit him up like nothing else he had ever experienced. Like it was exactly perfect for him.

He felt almost light headed with it. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Answering him.” 

TangYi was striding towards him, covering the distance in four long strides. His face was still a mask, but ShaoFei could now understand everything going on behind that mask. Regret, determination, hope, love, so much love. And fear; TangYi was being vulnerable in a way that he usually never was. Then he was kissing ShaoFei, and breathing him in, and ShaoFei was sending back soothing and loving emotions of his own.

When they finally pulled apart, TangYi murmured in the space between their lips, so that only he could hear. “You asked me once how you smelled to me. Do you have your answer now?”

ShaoFei huffed a laugh and kissed him again. He could feel his own feeling mirrored back.


End file.
